


绝地AU

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	绝地AU

一墙之隔是隐约的脚步声。他们抱在一起，藏在这幢废楼的角落里。身着迷彩服的男人抱着怀里的男生，男生刘海垂到眉间，皱着眉，脸色苍白，鲜血染红了半个身子。

男人抱着他，嘴唇颤抖吻着他的头发“宝贝儿，你再坚持一下……只剩三队人……”

“我走不动了。”男生苦笑，看着自己身上的伤口，“你带着我只会拖累自己……以你的能力，自己走到最后没问题的……”

“放你妈的屁！”男人粗暴地打断他。尽管他知道自己现在已经弹尽粮绝，但他放不下怀里这个人，他抱着男生，起身就要往外跑，“我们再去杀个人……再灭一队就有药了。”

“你别闹了！”男生拦住他，“我现在这样出去不是送死吗？”他顿了顿，突然冲着男人招手，“你过来。”

“宝宝你干嘛？”男人凑过去，刚问出口就被吻住。这一吻吻了许久，直到肺活量惊人特种兵开始喘不上气，经历过无数大战的男人唯独没办法抵抗男生的吻，他睁眼，看见对方的眼睛。

一墙之隔是炮火连天的战场，在这个狭小的空间里他们凝视对方。男人突然想哭，他做了十几年的特种兵，见证过无数死亡，唯独这次，他难过得像是自己即将死去。

眼眶不受控制地红了，他清楚地听见自己声音里的颤抖，“你……确定？”

“嗯。”男生笑着点头，利落地脱掉裤子，贴上来的时候带着决然。男人的利刃打开身体，刺得他痛得直皱眉。但是再痛也没有腰上的伤口痛，他吻着对方的唇，感受到嘴里有一丝咸味。

他睁眼，看到男人的眼泪。他们搭档这么多年，多少次队友离去，他从来没见过男人哭。男人平日里插科打诨没心没肺，够幽默也够冷血，这还是他第一次看到男人哭，哭得那么难过，哭得他也想哭。

他张嘴，话没说出口眼泪已经下来，男人先凑过来哄他，“宝宝你别哭啊……”

男人慌张的样子像丢了玩具的孩子，耸动着下身边舔去他的眼泪。他摇摇头，感受男人的东西在他体内，撕裂般的痛让他觉得自己还活在世上。

他张开双腿坐在男人身上，迎合男人的动作，把自己最配合最服帖的姿态献给男人。他们的动作越来越激烈，地板上的血迹越来越多，他疼得脸色发白，可还是强行掰着男人的头跟他接吻，不让男人离开。

“别走，你别走……”他粗喘着不让男人的视线离开他，“再陪我一会，就一会……”

“好，好……”男人哭着抱紧他。他们舔去彼此脸上的眼泪，像两只受伤的野兽，蜷缩在阴暗的角落里舔舐着对方的伤口。

男人动作越来越激烈，他抱着男生，从他的脖子亲到锁骨，舔去他嘴角的血迹，咬他的喉结。直到一声闷哼，男人释放在男生身体里。

待得男人呼吸平复，男生安静躺在他怀里，苍白的脸上早已没了呼吸。男人抱着他，沉默了许久，终于是发出孤狼般的哀嚎。

墙外枪声越来越浓密，脚步声在逼近。男人整理好两人的衣服，抱着男生，拿出最后一颗手榴弹，拉开保险栓放在两人身边，低头，对男生笑了笑。

“宝贝儿，等我。”

-END-


End file.
